yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure
Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure is the series premiere of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Summary Twin brother and sister, Dipper and Mabel Pines, are about to have their biggest adventure in Disneyland, They even bring with them their friends, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Candy Chiu and Grenda. And their new ones, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Chewbacca, L3-37, K-2SO, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Herbie the Love Bug, Giselle, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi), Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Louis, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Phil, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes. And when the evil Kylo Ren tries his attempt to gain control on Disneyland, Dipper, Mabel and all of their friends must try and work together to stop them. Plot A New Adventure Begins In Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel Pines had the greatest adventure for one summer. One year later, They're spending their new summer with their two great-uncles, (or Grunkles) Stanley and Ford Pines. Going to Disneyland Later, Dipper and Mabel couldn't believe their eyes. The Disney Express came to the station that day, They were going to the one place called, "Disneyland". Riding the Monorail Soon, They got towards the driveway. After that, They went to a Monorail. At last, They finally arrived at Disneyland. Going to Main Street U.S.A As they looked around, Dipper and Mabel came to Main Street U.S.A. Just as they came here, They saw a Castle up ahead. Seeing the Castle When they came to the Magic Kingdom, Mabel was amazed to discover the Castle of King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse. Then, Mickey, Minnie, Donald Duck, Goofy and their friends came to greet their new visitors. Riding Splash Mountain Later, Dipper and Mabel ride on Splash Mountain. Just then, They've ran into their old friends from Gravity Falls, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Grenda and Candy Chiu. They were happy to see Dipper and Mabel again. Visiting Tomorrowland Soon, Everyone was at Tomorrowland. And during that, They've met with the Big Hero 6. Hiro Harmada, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax. Just as Dipper injured his ankle, Baymax tendered him with great care and cast it. Welcome to the Animal Kingdom After that, They've gone to the Animal Kingdom where they've met Mowgli, Tarzan, Simba and their animal friends including Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke. Then, They've visited The Enchanted Tiki Room and met Jose, Michael, Pierre and Fritz and their managers, Zazu and Iago. Then, They've discovered Zootopia and met Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and all of their friends. Dipper and Mabel could not believe their eyes. Discovering the world of Star Wars/Kylo Ren's plan for the Pines Twins After that, They've discovered the world of Star Wars and made friends with Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper and Chewbacca. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel was being watched by Kylo Ren who notice something about them. Soon, He gathered Captain Phasma and the Stormtrooers to make ready for his plan with the rest of the Disney Villains. Ford and Stanley got captured/Dipper and Mabel had to get help However, There was an attack by an army of Stormtroopers and a group of Disney villains led by Kylo Ren. Stanley and Ford were captured in a steel cage and Dipper and Mabel went to get help from Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, Gideon, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Chewbacca, a bad guy with big arms from Fix-It-Felix Jr. known as Wreck-It Ralph, a girl with candy on it's head from Sugar Rush named Vanellope von Schweetz, A no. 53 white racing VW Beetle known as Herbie the Love Bug, a beautiful no. 7 blue female racing car named Gisselle, a jamaican crab named Sebastian, a dimwitted seagull named Scuttle, a dynamic duo penguin and walrus named Tip and Dash, an enchanted snowman named Olaf, Baymax, a cropdusting/racing/firefighter airplane named Dusty Crophopper, a trumpet jazz playing alligator named Louis, a cricket conscious known as Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, a blue puppy-like alien named Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, a hero training satyr named Philoctetes, Phil for short, The two former imp servants of Hades the God of the Underworld, Pain and Panic, the three heroic mice, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, a smart talking turkey named Redfeather, a cranky but kindhearted owl named Friend Owl, a wise motherly owl named Big Mama, a couple of comic relief bird, Dinky and Boomer, a trio of smart talking gargoyles, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, a travel sized family guardian dragon named Mushu and his lucky cricket companion, Cri-Kee, the two monsters from Monstropolis, Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan (Sulley for short), the four cartoon characters from A Maroon Cartoon Studios, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit and Benny the Cab, the two rival cartoon characters, Toby Tortoise and Max Hare, the five friends from Toad Hall, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty and Moley, a wise wizard named Merlin and his owl companion, Archimedes. Dipper and Mabel gather help from old and new friends After that, Dipper and Mabel have to get their old and new friends together. Soon, They got all of their gears ready to rescue Stanley and Ford Pines from Kylo Ren and Company. Ford and Stan confronts Kylo Ren/Hades and Kylo Ren's chat Meanwhile, Ford and Stan were beginning to think of Dipper and Mabel if they would come to the rescue. Just then, Kylo Ren had to get info from them as they won't cooperate. Then, He came to see Hades as they talked about ruling all in Disneyland. Dipper and Mabel came up with a rescue plan Back with Dipper and Mabel, They gathered Pacifica, Gideon, Candy and Grenda, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Chewbacca, Ralph, Vanellope, Herbie, Giselle, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Dusty, Louis, Jiminy, Judy, Nick, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Phil, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike, Sulley, Roger, Baby Herman, Jessica, Benny, Toby, Max, Toad, Cyril, Angus, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes as they came up with a plan to rescue their Grunkle Stan and Ford. Dipper and Mabel's dual with Darth Vader and Kylo Ren Meanwhile with Kylo Ren, He and his grandfather, Darth Vader were about to finish off Stanley and Ford with their force grip. Just then, Dipper and Mabel got their own lightsabers and started their duals with Kylo Ren and Darth Vader while the rescue team took Stan and Ford to safety. Rescue Mission complete/Gravity Falls in the World of Disneyland With Stanley and Ford Pines rescued, They became very proud of their great-nephew and niece for their rescue along with Pacifica, Gideon, Candy and Grenda, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Chewbacca, Ralph, Vanellope, Herbie, Giselle, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Dusty, Louis, Jiminy Cricket, Judy, Nick, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Phil, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes. Just then, Yen Sid the Sorcerer came along with his old apprentice, King Mickey Mouse himself. For that, He made Dipper and Mabel as the king's loyal two sorcerer and sorceress apprentices. Soon, The World of Gravity Falls was combined in the World of Disneyland. Later, Everyone rejoiced to this day of the brand new era. Trivia * Songs and Scores #???? #???? #???? #???? Transcript *Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Series Premiere Category:Pilot episodes Category:Iamnater1225